pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Teutonic
WTF?!?!?!? your talkpage is too empty. — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:27, 30 July 2007 (CEST) I guess no one loves me here :-( Teutonic 05:40, 30 July 2007 (CEST) : :( [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:07, 30 July 2007 (CEST) On the bright side, I guess no one has any problems with me! Teutonic 23:30, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :I no the feeling. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:13, 7 January 2008 (EST) You're about five months late with that comment :-) Teutonic 22:22, 7 January 2008 (EST) Thank you for your rating. -- [[User:Dystrophy|'♥Cute Little Dystrophy♥']] Build:A/R Doppleganger Spike Your vote is fundamentally flawed and shows a complete lack of understanding the builds purpose, & why you have a pet. As for no disrupt the Doppleganger only has one skill he can possibly use (Iron Palm) that cannot be used to it's full effectiveness and is easily outhealed by Vampiric Assault. While the build will be removed due to its practicality on the site I suggest in future you actually understand what a builds designed to do and how it works first before voting because it seems to me that you have voted on it as if it's supposed to be a PvP or general purposes PvE build. Selket Shadowdancer 10:48, 21 February 2008 (EST) :You're right, I missed the usage somehow as being a general purpose build. Either way, creating a build to defeat the doppleganger (I assume that was its purpose as I can no longer see the build) is absolutely worthless, there's no reason to have specific builds made to defeat him when there are so many general strategies that work with a variety of builds. Teutonic 15:14, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::Well it has since been moved to my userspace for that exact reason. However if you go over it a bitmore you'll find it's more than just a general beat Doppleganger build. It was designed with maximum safety and effectivness in mind for a Survivor (tried and tested =D), and probably the safest, and quickest Doppleganger build yet. =] Thanks for listening and not being a dick about it like some others may have been if they was approached. Selket Shadowdancer 13:34, 29 February 2008 (EST) coolio sweet, I saw your comment on the manbearpig! kc, ks ftw @v Build:W/any Magehunter Spike You don't like the Hero Battle tag on that? There are quite a few hammer warriors running around there, I'm using a derivative build right now actually. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:37, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :The only thing this build has in common with HB Hammer Warriors is the hammer, I probably should have posted on the talk page when I did it. Now I have and you're welcome to debate it under the header I made. I'll check back every once in awhile. Teutonic 22:12, 28 March 2008 (EDT) If you copy someone's reason, you should have the same ratings as them. Change the reasoning or ratings so that it isn't removed. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 15:05, 15 October 2008 (EDT) You're a whore Sup.--SalaamiSandwich 23:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) You're a bitch, we got our guests right after you left. Teutonic 00:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) k pics in your sig is fucktarted, and i'm pretty sure it's against the rules. Stop plox--Goldenstar 00:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Man, way to jump to conclusions, look around for 10s before you leap at me. Teutonic 00:27, 14 June 2009 (UTC)